


Morning After

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Morning After, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haeus woke up, rolled over, and saw his worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story, written about the OCs of the two greatest people ever.

Haeus woke up, rolled over, and saw his worst enemy lying next to him.

"Oh god, no," he groaned, as memories of the night before came back to him. The light coming in from the window illuminated the scratches on his skin, and he recalled they were no accident. It was hard to believe they came from a dryad, of all creatures - he'd never imagined their nails could be so sharp.

His one night stand, Oakarin, didn't stir. The forest spirit remained blissfully asleep. Haeus was a little envious; he wished he'd have woken up after Oakarin had left, but he'd had no such luck. He was forced to remember that he'd just spent the night with the most annoying tree he'd ever met. 

Why had he done that? The pretentious bitch laying next to him wasn't even his type. Sure, he was attractive - he radiated beauty - but his personality sure wasn't. He was as stubborn and unyielding as an ox, and he supported everything Haeus hated. How they had gotten together, even for just a night, he didn't know.

Haeus supposed that he should collect Oakarin's things, promptly wake him up, and kick him out of the house. It was just the polite thing to do, wasn't it? That was what he did to all his one night stands (or, as he called them, mistakes.) 

Before he could act on his plan, a certain someone rolled over and wrapped his twiggy arm around the Naga's chest, trapping him. Of course he could move, but - he found himself running his fingers through the dryad's brown hair - did he really want to? Not for affection, of course, but being coldblooded, he could use the warmth another body provided.

Yes… the nights did get very cold and lonely. There was a draft somewhere in the house that he couldn't find the source of, and he lived alone. A fitting fate for a snake like himself. He'd convinced himself he didn't need others to feel fulfilled, but it was mornings like these - the mornings after - that made him realize life isn't so good when you have to live it by yourself.

For the time being, though, he'd brush his slim fingers against the stubble of the dryad's half shaved head. He'd wait for Oakarin to awake, wait for the shock and realization to hit him, wait for the forest spirit to storm off again - and wait for him to come back because he forgot his clothes. He'd soak up the warmth from the morning-after sun and the body curled up next to him. And for the time being, he'd pretend he wasn't living life alone.


End file.
